When replacing the strings on stringed instruments, the pegs that tighten the strings must be rotated many times in one direction to unwind the string to remove it. Then, once a new string is in place, the peg must be rotated many times in the opposite direction to re-wind the string onto the peg to tighten it. The unwinding and re-winding is both time-consuming and potentially injurious to the person replacing the string. The motions associated with the process may be damaging the wrist of the user causing a repetitive strain injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
There are several devices that have been designed to aid a user when tuning a string or winding a string. However, the designs for tuning a string are complicated devices, which monitor the vibration of the string and automatically provide minor adjustments to the peg to alter the frequency of the string. Both the tuning devices and the winding device also suffer from a limited range of use. Typically, the member for engaging the peg is usable only for a certain type of peg. If other styles of pegs are used, the devices are either clumsy or completely ineffective.
Therefore, there is a dear need in the industry for a device that allows a user to quickly and easily wind and unwind a string from any style of peg of a musical instrument.